Jail
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Ash is sentence to one of the toughest prisons in the world Alcatraz. He will learn things that will make or break him.
1. Ch 1 Arrested

ch 1 Arrested

After the Sinnoh League, the gang had stayed in town while they waited for a boat to Twinleaf Town. Ash had a coffee with Dawn and Brock when he notice the bank had some weird guys with a truck going in and out of it. "I'm going to check it out." Ash said as he went alone to the people. "Whatcha doing?" Ash asked. "This bank is bankrupted. But there's money still inside so we're moving it into an open bank." The man said. "I'll help." Ash volunteered.

Then he moved big bags of money into the truck. Then the men drove away really really fast. Suddenly another man walked up to the bank and unlocked it. Then he notice it was robbed. He calls 911 and they tried to arrest Ash. "Wait a minute." Dawn said as she defend her friend. "Ash was framed. He didn't know they were stealing it." "Don't worry guys, I know how to handle this." Ash said. His friends backed off so he could tell them what really happen, well that's what they thought. But he actually killed the police men. Suddenly more came and arrested him.

(At the Sinnoh league court house)

"Ash Ketchem, though you have not done a thing bad during your training years we were able to get some deaths by you from your hometown. And I know it painful to say but you are guilty. And you will send your days in Alcatraz. If your friends would like to bale you out the fine is 10,000 Ps." The judge said. Delia cried along side Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Gary, Brock, Prof. Oak, Tracey, and Leaf. Gary's sister, Mary, was there too.

(After the trial.)

"Ash why did you kill those officers?" Delia asked her son as she tried to find a reasonable answer. "They would have set me to jail anyways so I did what I have to do." Ash said. "Ash that's crazy. You should have talked to them instead of killing them. They would have fond you insentient. And you wouldn't went off to jail." May said. "I know but a stronger feeling said I had to kill them." Ash said. Then he was taken away. "Ash!" Dawn and Misty said. But Gary and Leaf hold them back.

"Survives you right for killing the class." Mary yelled out. This bring up a question that bugged Ash's friends. "What do you mean?" Max asked. "Ash killed most of our entire grade then he killed a man and took his money." Leaf said sadly. "Me, Mary, and Gary were the only ones that survived." "But Ash's too sweat hearten to do that." Misty said. "Yay but I think that man Ash told us that saved him from the fire at green gardens had tricked him so he can take over." Leaf said. "Leaf you silly girl. You know there was no man." Mary said. "But I have a feeling in my heart that he was right." Leaf said.

"Could you tell us what happened." Tracey said. "Well it happen 15 years ago..." Gary said. "Wait a minute. I thought Ash was ten-ish." Dawn said. May and Max agreed. "Actually he's 18." Mary said. "We all are." This shocked May, Max, Dawn, and Tracey. Misty and Brock weren't surprised because they have been with Ash since he started his journey." "So you two are the other Pallet town trainers." Brock said. "Actually I'm an assistant. I just wasn't hanged with battling so I went with my grand fathers footsteps." Mary said. "I became a coordinator." Leaf said.

"So are we." May and Dawn said.

"Anyways it happen 16 years ago..." Gary restarted.

(Flashback.)

Young Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Mary were on a field trip with their Parents to the garden house in Pallet town. "Ash don't go too far." Delia warned him. Ash was looking at all the flowers. Then he decide to grab on of the flowers. But before he did he had a heart attack. "Ashy are you alright?" Gary asked. "Yes, my heart felt strange for a moment." Ash said then he picked a flower. Suddenly it was engulfed in flames.

Ash let go and the fire spread. "Ashy what did you do?" Gary asked. "Nothing." Ash said. The fire became worse. Everyone evacuated, mostly everyone. "Wait! Ash is still in there!" Delia yelled as she ran to the door. But was blocked by 2 firemen. "Sorry miss but you can't go in there." Fireman 1 said. "But my boy is in there." She cried.

Inside the place, (This part is from Family Tree part 5 which is not out yet. Gary and the others don't know about this part. I just want to let you know.) Ash was looking for his mom. "Mom! Mom! (cough, cough.) Mom!" Ash yelled. He sat down. The fums were making him dizzy. "Here." A voice said. Then gave him a hakersife. "Don't breath the fums." The older looking Ash said. (Hoenn Ash.) "Who are you?" Ash asked. "I'm your better but you can call me Ash." The other Ash said. Young Ash coughed a lot. "We better get out of here." The older Ash said. He picked young Ash up and ran towards the exit.

Once outside they fond they were on the other side of the building. "You better find your mom. She's probably worried about you." The older Ash said. Then young Ash walked to his friends and family. While he was doing that the other Ash disappeared.

(This is where Gary story part continues.) Ash walks up to his family and friends cover in sute. "ASH!" They yelled. "Ash your okay." Delia said as she crouched down to him. "This man named Ash saved me." Ash said. "Ash your a lier." Mary said. "There was no other person named Ash except you." 'My dad must have saved him.' Leaf thought. But this part wasn't in the story. "Ash I'm just glad your alright." Delia cried.

(End of Flashback.)

"That was the last time we heard about that Ash until Ash got really angry and killed everybody in our 4th grade." Leaf said. "He was bullied after the fire and the kids wouldn't stopped until Ash killed them. He first blamed that Ash that saved him. Then he was expelled from our school." Gary said. "That's horrible." Dawn said. Misty was feeling guilty for picking on him.

"I made Ash go to a shrink. His name was Kipmiller." Delia said. (Not related to Mr. Kipmiller 7th grade social studies teacher.) "Ash was angry at him for making him not have a normal childhood. So he killed him one year later and blamed it on that other Ash." She started to cry. "I took him to psychic booths and they were scared off by a 666 pattern on the back of his neck. Then a woman said that our family and Ash were cursed." Delia cried. "She was able to stop it until his 18 birthday." "That was just a few days ago." Brock said.

"Wait a minute what 666 pattern on the back of his neck? I've never seen it." Dawn said. "Well when she temporarily stopped it that mark was hidden from any visible view even when you move his hair." Delia said as she calmed down. "Man Ash is in big trouble." Dawn said. "Not to mention that Alcatraz has gangs. With his birth mark he might be pulled into a gang." Max said. "And will never have the Ash we all know back." May said sadly.

**First chapter.**

**What will happen to Ash in prison? Will their predictions come true or will they be able to get Ash out before it's too late?**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Prison Day 1

ch. 2 Prison; Day 1

Ash had switched his regular clothes for the prison uniform. (You know an orange sweat suite with numbers in front.) They were about to open the gate when Ash thought. 'Man why did that more powerful feeling had to appear? I would be traveling to another league if that stupid feeling hadn't appeared.' He was then pushed into the doorway. Ash fell face down then got up. Suddenly he realized he was in the courtyard. "Move along." The officer said coldly.

Ash walked on as the cell mates looked at him. 'Great. Now I'm dead.' Ash thought as he walked on. Once they were inside they walked to his cell. They reach the cell number 01356. The cops opened the door. "Get in." The other office that was holding him said. Ash walked into the small cell in fear that this would be his new home. Then the officers closed the door. Ash ran to the door and looked at his imprisonments. He was feeling a huge rang of anger towards them and anything like them. "Have a 'Good' twenty years." One of the officers said. Then they left to their regular duties.

Once they were gone a voice spoke up. "Psst... Kid.." The voice said. Ash looked to his left and saw a bland man with tattoos on his arms looking at him. "I'm 18. I'm not a kid." Ash said. "Would have fooled me. You look like a ten year old." The man said. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "I'm Sam A Macgey. But you can call me Sam." The man said. "I'm Ash Ketchem." Ash said.

"What are you in here for?" Sam asked. "I killed a couple of officers when they tried to arrest me for a crime I didn't comet." Ash said. "What was that?" Sam asked. "Robbing a bank." Ash said. "That's no reason to put you in here." Sam said. "I also killed a 4th grade class and a therapist before I started my journey." Ash added. "That's hard core. I stole Pokemon from their owners and sold them off. I was finally catch a few years ago." Sam said.

"You have cool tattoos on your arms." Ash said as he change the subject. "Oh these well you'll need tattoos for surviving in here. If your not in a gang here your as good as dead." Sam said. "You have cool tattoos too." "What?" Ash asked. "There under your eyes. There so cool." Sam said. "Those are birth marks. I've never had a tattoo." Ash said. "Want one?" Sam asked. "How? We're in prison." Ash asked. "Just wait for it." Sam said.

Suddenly a buzzer rang and guards appear. "What's happening?" Ash asked. "It's our time to go to the courtyard. That's when we'll be able to give you a tattoo." Sam said. Ash gulped. Then the guards unlocked the doors. They pushed the prisoners out and put shackles on them. Then they walked to the courtyard.

(Courtyard.)

"Is there any way off here?" Ash asked Sam. "Nope we're surround by water that's full of sharpidoes." Sam said. Then he loosen up his arms. "Why don't we start on your tattoo." He said. "Wait. I'm sure my friends will bust me out." Ash said. "Yeah right. The bust bills are so high only the elite 4 can pay it." Sam said. Then he saw Ash's 666 pattern. "Wow your in that group. I heard it was impossible to get in and yet you have one and your a newbie." "What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "You have a 666 pattern on your neck. That means you belong to the meanest, nastiness club here." Sam said. Ash looked over his shoulders to his back. But didn't see anything. "Huh?" Ash said.

Then more prisoners came. "Hey." A tough looking blond said. "Uhm..." Ash said in fear. "We heard you have the 666 symbol. So that means your apart of us." The red hair girl with one bang over her eye said. "Were you transferred here from another place?" The third person in their trio said. He looked like the leader. He had brown short hair with a scare on his left check. "No. I'm new to prison." Ash said.

"Then how did you get our signature tattoo?" The blond asked. Ash began to think. "I think it's genetic." Ash said. "Wow to be born with that is the most extreme." The red head. "Why don't you and your friend join our group." The leader said. "I'm sorry but I'm already in a group. The 6 scandals." Sam said. Then he showed 6 kids. "Then boo hoo to you. Leave our sites now." The blond said.

Then Sam left. "What about you?" The red head asked. "I'd like to join." Ash said hoping that this will not make him dead meat. "Shanny look for tattoos for other clubs. I don't want a club war on our hands." The leader said. "Yes sir." The blond said. Then he looked at Ash face, arms, chest and stomach, legs, and neck. The only signs were his birthmarks. Shanny told his leader the news. "Well congratulations. Your in. But fist you need a tattoo." The female of the group said.

Then she got out a sharp looking metal and some black liquid. "What are you going to do with that?" Ash asked. Then she began to dig into Ash's chest. He screamed in pain.

(Later...)

After she was done it revealed she made a black heart tattoo in his heart area. "Welcome to the Heartless." Their leader said. Then they laughed.

**Wow gangs. The Ash's gang** **is called the Heartless. Do not mix this up with the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts.**

**I'll allowing Ocs and clubs to my story. Best 10 new gangs will be in here. And best 5 members for 6 Scandals will be in here. **

**Format:**

**(Member of your own gang or the 6 Scandals.)**

**Name of Gang:(If your doing your own.)**

**Name of Gang member of 6 : (Self explained.)**

**Member/Members name:**

**What they/he/she look like: (Hair color, birth marks, other tattoos.)**

**Clubs official tattoo: (For originals.)**

**Hope the best 10 and 5 win.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Warden

ch. 3 The warden

**Don't worry the contest is still on. But you better show me your gangs and ocs.**

"So Ash what do you think of Alcatraz?" The red head asked. "Fine but if I'm going to be in a gang. I have to know your names." Ash said. "That's reason enough." The leader said. "This is Aerial, she's joined cause she was on the top most wanted list for 10 whole years." He pointed to the Red head. "So what was your crime?" Ash asked. "I was a cereal killer." She replied. "You already know about Shanny. He's the most tough guy here." The brunette said. "I stole 70,000 dollars from Axillary, Sinnoh's most secure Bank. I was caught a few days after when my best friend ratted me out." Shanny said. "And I'm Herc. I was the first of the original Heartless, but the warden killed the rest of my group. I was able to learn enough to get more recurrences." Herc said. "What was your crime?" Ash asked. "I killed the last champion. Cynthia brought me in and calmed the title of Champion." He said. "Wow. And to think I knew her." Ash said.

This interested them. "You know her?" Shanny asked. "Well, yeah. A lot of people, famous or not. I was a traveler." Ash said. "That's cool." Aerial said. "Yeah. But I got arrested after I unknowingly, helped robbed a bank, and killed a couple officers." Ash said. "I feel that's there's more to this story." Herc said. "Your right. I killed my fourth grade class, I killed a priest and a theosophist and a lot more. I started a fire. And slaked Red." Ash said. "You mean the legendary Red that went missing around 14 years ago?" Shanny asked. "Yep. But that was before Red became famous. About the stalking." Ash said. This impressed them.

"You've seen blood?" The red head asked. "Seen it? I've tasted it. In fact I know the difference between real blood and fake. Cause I've tasted more than I seen it." Ash said. This increased their liking to him. "So your like a vampire." Aerial said. "No. It's just. Blood tastes like the best thing I've ever had. And trust me I use to travel with one of the worlds best cooks. The taste of blood is my number one drink." Ash said. Then he noticed what he was saying. "Oh no. Now you think I'm a freak. I mean I sound like a freak." Ash blabbered. "We don't think that." Herc said. This confused Ash. "You don't?" Ash asked. "Sure we don't. The more bazaar you are. The more in your in the club." Aerial said.

Ash sighed. But then he remembered how he got his tattoo. "So where did you get that tattooer?" Ash asked. "We make it out of the scrap metals in the cells. We use paper and some other stuff to make the ink." Shanny said. "Wow that's cool." Ash said. Soon they heard a whistle. "Everybody back inside." A guard said. Soon they began to go back inside. "So when do I met you again?" Ash asked. "Diner. And bring something sharp." Herc said. Soon they split off and Ash was sent back to his cell. Ash saw Sam get back in his cell and the guards leave. Ash began to talk to Sam. "So Sam. How was your day?" Ash asked. Sam was quiet. "Are you still mad that you're in a different club. Well, I'm sorry." Ash said. "You don't get it." Sam yelled. This surprised Ash. "In here you can't become friends with other gangs. This starts gang wars. And the fresh meat like you usually die." Sam said. This scared Ash.

"Man I wish Dawn was here. Or at least my mom." Ash said. "What about your dad?" Sam asked. "I never knew him." Ash said. "That must be though. At least you have your clan." Sam said. Ash nodded while saying. "Uh-huh." Soon he sat on his bed which was there in the first place. 'I wounder if I ever let him down. I mean, I would be ashamed if my son was sent to prison. But my dad was never there. Never there to give me advise. Never there to teach me what's right and what's wrong. I wish I knew why he left. My mom said to become a trainer. But I never see him on my journeys. Is that he dodges me every time I enter a league? Does he even know what I look like or anything about me. Or is he somewhere else I haven't been to?' Ash thought as his angry grew. Along with his anger, his marks grew all over his face. Soon he remembers the good times with his mother.

'At least she never abandoned me. At least she cared.' Ash thought as he cooled down. Soon he heard voices, familiar voices. "She doesn't love you. Why should you care? Your not her favorite." Was the basic of all the voices. 'No. My mom loves me. She's there for me.' Ash thought. Soon his thoughts were introverted by a bell. "Alright diner time." Sam said. 'Oh no I don't have anything sharp. Think Ash. Think.' Ash thought. Soon this thinking turned into a spear then into a blade. Sam was out of his cell and saw the blade. "Ash's that's so cool." Sam said. Ash stopped thinking and looked down and saw the aura blade. "Wow, how that happened?" Ash asked. "I don't know. But you better get to dinner." Sam said. Then he left. Soon Ash's stomach reminded him of how hungry he was. His blade disappeared as soon as he got up.

He entered the mess hall and saw his gang. He sat at their table wondering why he needed a blade. Soon the warden came by. "So you're the newest member of this place?" The man asked. Ash looked at him. The man was wearing a military uniform and had medium long, dirty gold hair. He had many badges on his uniform. He also had many scares on his face. "Yes. And who are you?" Ash asked. "I'm warden Milo, but don't you dare ask that again. You hear me?" The man yelled. This only angered Ash. "WHY NOT? YOU moron." Ash yelled. "People who anger me get sent to the hole. And since your new. I'll let this little talk aside. Now get back to eating." The warden said. Ash was trying not to kill him. Ash sat down as the warden left.

"Man, he's an ass." Ash said. "Yeah. But we have no power to deal with him." Herc said. "So why did I need a blade?" Ash asked the question that was bugging him. "You'll see." Sammy said. Soon a man with a weird face came up to Ash. "I challenge you to a duel. Right her, right now." The deformed man said. "Sure, where's your Pokemon." Ash asked. "We don't have those creatures." Aerial said. "What?" This shocked Ash. Soon the man from earlier pulled out a dagger. Ash covers his arms to block the blow.

Soon he opened his eyes to see he was caring a large black with red tin sword. It blocked the stranger's weapon. The devil tail key chain crawled behind Ash and connected it's moves into his memory and his system. Soon the key chain went back to being a regular key chain. Ash soon raised his sword. He soon slashed the air, this mysteriously made huge waves of energy that not only killed the guy but some guards too. A few seconds after that, the sword disappeared. His clan soon clapped. Soon more people clapped.

Ash was smiling, but it wasn't the regular smile he had, no it was the one of a mad man. Soon Herc came up to Ash. "That was great. You're official, no doubt, a member of our gang." Herc said. "You are one mysterious person." Aerial said. "Uh... yeah." Ash said as his concise was coming back to him. Soon he saw the warden come over. "What was that?" He asked. "Hey, that guy started it." Ash said. "Still I thought you were suppose to be unarmed but that was defendantly a weapon. How did you get one?" The warden asked. He was starting to push Ash's buttons. "Hey I'm full of surprises." Ash said. "Did I say you could back talk me. Now go and give me twenty." The man said. "Who are you to tell me what to do." Ash said. His marks were growing. "I knew I heard you were a bad guy and not to tick you off. But I guess they were right. But if you do one more stunt like that you're going to the hole." Milo said. Ash just chuckled. Soon the warden left.

After they finished diner, they were sent to bed.

(Ash's Dream.)

Ash had completed the world series and became the Pokemon master he wanted. But all of this soon went away. His mother died, Dawn died and Misty died too in a car accident. Ash became depressed and angry.

Soon he felt something touch him. He looked and saw it was two guys. Each looked like him, but Ash only knew who one was. The one with the same everything was his darkness, or that's what it said it is, he nicknamed him Dark. The other one had silver, lifeless eyes. It kind of scared Ash. "Who's your friend? Another creation to suck me in?" Ash asked. "No. Remember the battle frontier." Dark said. "Yes." Ash said. "Remember when you FIRST met Brandon." Dark said. This made Ash realized who the other guy is. "Get off of me. I don't want ether of you near me." Ash said as he tried to break free.

"You need us. There's no way you can defy us anymore." The king said, but his voice was different, it sounded more like his. "Even if you escaped where would you go. You can't escape yourself. Or your heart." Dark said. Ash was weakening. Soon he saw a light. "Morning sure can ruin a mood." The King of Pokelantis said as they let go of the poor boy. "See you later. You know where we are." Dark said. Soon Ash woke up in a fright.

**The king is back, and who is Dark. Is he my oc or a new one for just this story.**

**I still want you ocs.  
**


End file.
